


Sunny day

by Lucy_Black



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Babybones, Bitty Gaster - Freeform, Bitty Papyrus, Bitty Sans, BittyBones, Gen, Lamia Papyrus - Freeform, lamia bitty, lamia gaster, lamia grillby, lamia sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Black/pseuds/Lucy_Black
Summary: It was a beautiful sunny day at Vex's Lamia Bittybones Adoption Center and Clinic
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Sunny day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexatious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexatious/gifts).



It was a beautiful sunny day at Vex's Lamia Bittybones Adoption Center and Clinic.

After several days locked up due to the rains, the dark clouds had finally dispersed and the lamias could go out and enjoy the sun. And enjoy they would.

The Kings had already gone out with some Papythons to check the back garden and see how the plants had fared and the possible care they would have to give to the flower beds.

The Pygmys left next. They spread out quickly, happy to have more space for their zooms. In a short time they entered a friendly competition to see who could go faster and dodge the largest number of remaining pools of water (needless to say that in their excitement many forgot that they should dodge and soon it was confusing even for them if the competition was for deflect or pass through as many puddles as possible).

Even Edgar had taken advantage and taken the current clutcher for some fresh air. He set up a small children's pool with Waffle's help and watched with affection the young Kraits gliding in the few inches of water inside.

The day was heating up fast, so he didn't care about the gentle breeze blowing, but even if the heat of the sun wasn't enough, the Kraits' counterpart, a group of FireRing puppies (all huddled safely in the older skeleton, and away from spatter caused by his brothers) they pleasantly warmed the air (a little uncomfortable for the feathered skeleton that carried them, but what was a little discomfort to see the happy faces and hear the chirps of the babes?) and protect the lamias more delicate.

His son Quetzl, a rare winged Papython hybrid, is happily strolling through the garden, avoiding the puddles and wandering Pygmys, happy to just be outdoors and be able to spread his wings after the last few days confined.

But not all lamias were enjoying their “new freedom” from the prison of bad weather outdoors. Some preferred to stay inside, enjoying the sun from a drier and more comfortable place.

This was the case with the Mambas who had gathered in front of one of the store's large front windows, dragging soft cushions and positioning themselves in them as a particularly expensive display of jewelry. They enjoyed the sun safely, away from possible puddles of cold water or mud (the mud could be beneficial to the skin they had read, but after a bad experience with worms trapped in rib cages, they all agreed that it was better to try the muds the type that came in cosmetic pots and not the natural one found in gardens).

They took turns in positions that were not always practical, but that always captured the sun's rays perfectly to make their well-polished scales shine.

In the other window a large barbecue grill had been set up and a full size Papython with an apron and a chef's hat turned over, with the help of a silicone spatula, several Cornys that slept on the grill. Below them, at the bottom of the grill, a group of miniature FireRings rested, enjoying the sun without worrying about the dangers of water splashing by Pygmys aimlessly and giving the illusion that the barbecue grill was really burning (that in a way, it really was).

The fact that they were being heated, both above by the sun, and below by the fire lamias (which perfectly regulated their temperature so as not to burn or overwhelm their friends above or themselves), made the blue noodles purr with satisfaction (more than one with a noise very similar to hot fat sizzling on the coals).

Above them, in a corner of the window, someone had attached a poster that could be read outside the store:

_“Hot Corny free!”_

__

__

_"Adopt before they pop!"_

Surrounded by drawings of smiling blue corncobs.

The ad should be working because one of the small noodles had already found an owner (who had received it nestled in a hot dog bun and a pun: "Sorry kid, but there is no more _spice_ for extra accompaniments").

The skelepuppers, Honey and Poff had also left early, accompanying a small group of Corals who were going to explore the garden to see if there was anything interesting brought by the winds, or dug up by the rain, to be added to their treasures. 

The Corals, of course, made it clear that THEY were accompanying the young to supervise them on their adventures (and if they secretly expected some praise and pats as rewards for their work, nobody really needed to know).

The puppies spent a few hours exploring the garden with the other bittys and after a while they rushed in to offer Vex a beautiful flower each, who would have been even happier with the presents had the pups not left a trail of muddy paws behind .

While Waffle took two squirming puppies for a bath, Vex cleaned up the dirt left by them. The Kraits were subsequently summoned and with their abilitys they set up a kind of cleaning station, almost a jetty for bittys, at the entrance for when the other residents decided to go back inside (Of course, those who used it most ended up being the Kraits themselves who could not resist an experience with water and bubbles. They said it was all a quality test, but they didn't even cheat the baby Butter).

Belle and her gang had also left and with mud war paintings and flower “helmets” they had ambushed one of the flowerbeds, leaping over a full-sized King who had inflated his hood of true fright at first, but soon entered a the kidding and let himself be “captured” by the smaller lamias.

Upon hearing the commotion some Chains had appeared worried and now watched amused the dramatic King lying on the floor regretting his luck while Belle, the leader of the Commanders, stood on her ribcage and proclaimed her defense to the kingdom of weeds against the cruel giants that plucked them. Some other Kings looked somewhat divided between laughter and concern (of being the next targets).

Lieutenant Cherry, Belle's right-hand man, watched everything from a strategic point on a fence that bordered a flower bed, gave the alert of enemy attack when a group of Pygmys came together and charged against Belle's troops in defense of the giant friend (who was beginning to realize that him would probably be lying on the floor for some time).

Soon there were mud and small, harmless bone attacks flying through the garden while the two “armies” clashed under the watchful eyes of the rest of the “gardeners” and the fans composed of the Chains, the babys (that Edgar had to control so they could just watch and not run to play. Although the attacks are harmless he didn’t want to risk any of them being run over by some more distracted adult) and the Corals who stopped looking for treasure and started watching with interest, offering some not so innocent advice and incentives (quickly silenced by a fierce look from Edgar who did not need impressionable young people to learn such language).

As the garden turned into a small war field, the Honeys Bo finally woke up and emerged from their warm nests to discover that the dark clouds were gone. They looked a little cross-eyed at the bright sky and the floating white clouds and with smiles of satisfaction packed their things and went to the front of the store, spreading out in the entrance with their mp3's. Soon they were dozing again, lulled by the lazy movement of the clouds and their soundtracks of choice.

Chains had spread throughout the store and beyond. Some had gone out and scanned the surroundings (to see if there were any bitty nearby who had had a problem with the rains and maybe slip in their soul bonds, who knows?), or around the house to check if there was any damage. These were later attracted to the Commanders' war cries and now watched the battle with amusement.

Some of those who went to look around the neighborhood came back a while later, alone or accompanied by some Chain that had not been able to reach the store before because of the rain, or some Bitty who was injured or had his nest/den damaged by bad weather and were temporarily homeless (and at least one dragging an adopter to sign the adoption papers while his soul shone with the new bond).

Those who stayed in the store spread out to help the other lamias or Vex herself by temporarily taking over the reception while it cleaned up the mess of messy, but good-hearted, puppies. They even guiding one or another adopter or visitor through the store (and more from one to the bathroom to clean up when they decided to take a look at the back garden and was hit by a stray mud missile).

A group joined the Honeys Bo at the front, hoping to feel their soul's call by a passerby and at least three thanked Vex and other lamias and left the store shelter to begin or resume their travels in search of their Soulbonds.

Vex, after cleaning the dirt and arranging a small vase for the two flowers given as a gift, went to check on Waflle with the puppies, leaving the reception with a Chain that was talking to a visitor and inviting him to take a look at the Mambas (almost like a salesman persuading a customer to take a look at a pair of diamond earrings from an exclusive line).

She went to look at the bathroom, but didn't find them there. Passing the kitchen she heard a commotion and decided to take a peek inside. 

The skelepuppers were sitting at the end of a table, each equipped with a wooden spoon that they scraped in a large bowl between them. Baby Butter was further back with his own wooden spoon and his face and little hands all soiled with the contents of the bowl.

Waffle watched them fondly and with a little frustration. He had just bathed the two puppies (a task not so easy) and although the two managed to keep the dirt restricted to the face (nothing that a damp cloth would not solve) the same could not be said of his son who had smeared himself whole. Apparently today would be his day to bathe messy puppies.

Syrup was in its place at the top of Waffle's skull, and although, from time to time he turned and looked at his son with pure love, he was more focused on the rest of the kitchen leaving the watchman / baba service to his companion.

The Mamba watched the Papythons prepare the meals of the day, giving occasional orders and handing out tasks like a tiny Gordon Ramsay (but without the name-calling).

He had taken refuge in the kitchen with Butter early, the promise of treats being the best tactic to keep a child well-behaved and indoors (Butter was a very good puppy, but still a puppy and a much bigger one than Syrup, which sometimes made it a little difficult to control. Nothing that an incredible Mamba and an even better father couldn’t handle. But even Syrup had to admit that preventing a child, no matter how well behaved, and who had passed the last few days trapped between four walls, do not run outside and immediately throw yourself into puddles, it was a big challenge to be done without some dirty/sweet tactics).

But as soon as he entered the kitchen, and saw the larger lamias at work, he couldn't help but notice that the Papythons (even though they were very hardworking and competent in their jobs) urgently needed some help. And who would be better to help them than he, a wonderful and super competent Mamba? So he started to command them.

The Papythons were astonished with gratitude (in other words they had no idea how to deal with the little bossy snake and its smiling baby), staring at him paralyzed as he wandered around the kitchen inspecting and giving tips and orders (some half-senseless. They were not cooking no veal and it was certainly celery and not turnips) until the gigantic King appeared, with a grumpy puppy under each arm, and seeing the Papythons' desperate face (who absolutely did not want to be rude to someone who was obviously trying to help) came to the rescue.

Depositing the puppies on the table and helping his son to climb, he leaned over to pick up a bowl with leftover cake dough and whisper to one of the orange lamias that they just worked normally and when Mamba gave an order they just shouted _“Yes Chef!"_. Straightening up, he took the bowl to the chicks and gave each one a spoon.

After that, things flowed like water. Syrup rose to the top of Waffle's skull and with a privileged view began to dictate more and more orders. The Papytons just shouted their agreement and continued to work normally (although some of the commands like: _“Stir this soup more willingly!”_ and _“Watch the egg point!”_ were really followed) little Mamba was swelling with pride when see everyone working so diligently under your command.

Waffle just delighted in the pleasure of his little love and the contentment of his son and puppies with his makeshift snack.

Vex watched in amusement for a few minutes. Syrup when he noticed Vex, shouted that the food would be ready in 5 minutes, while a Papython in the background made a movement with his hand indicating that it would take longer than the five minutes predicted by Mamba. She left them after that and went back to the reception, just in time to take a call about an old adopter wanting to pay a visit later and maybe get a new mate.

Before long, she would go to the back garden and give a "cease fire" when announcing lunch. The fighters would go through the car wash to get in and eat. 

Edgar would collect the babys (letting the Kraits babies enter the car wash accompanied by adult Kraits. Not that they needed it, but it would be a good experience for the little ones to see what kinds of things they would be able to do, and more, as adults) and also would enter.

The Chains would enter, or the Papythons would take the lunches to them and the Honeys Bo and take the opportunity to have lunch under the sky, forming in a mixture of various warm and inviting shades of orangein front of the store.

The Mambas will take a break from their show and the Cornys... well they will continue to sleep, but they will still eat (somehow) their meals. Papython "cook" will remove the FireRings from the bottom of the grill and they will have lunch by the pool with the Kraits while these tell how their newest invention works.

Later on, there will be new visitors and potential adopters. The Corals will polish their new treasures and perhaps some will find their way, unconsciously, to the nest of some other lamia (and hopefully, the hands of some adopter).

When the afternoon progresses, and the weather gets a little cool, the Honeys Bo and the Chains will come in and seek the warmth of their nests or a companion for an afternoon nap. It may be that new Chains appear and others leave, being attracted by a mysterious and insistent pull on their souls.

The Pygmys will play with their hunting toys and may be able to convince some Mambas and even some Kings to join together (the Kings throwing the toys for the Pygmys to catch and the Mambas to attack).

The Commanders will gather in their nest, plotting new battle plans while Cherry takes inventory of their spoils of war (a toy mouse washed but still stained with mud, 2 snail shells, several helmets half shattered and already withering, a bag of seeds, some candy wrappers and several paper clips that they picked up on the way back to the nest).

The Cornys will return under the anti-poison refrigerator (or more precisely, they will be replaced by the helpful Papython who had taken them out that morning) where the Grillbitty (who had spent the day at the bottom of the kitchen oven, sleeping in perfect peace and quiet thanks to the comfortable and soothing noise from the oven flames. He loves his companions Corny, he really does, but even he needs a break from all the snoring, puns and fart pads every now and then and with everyone trapped in the same space for the past few days, he more that he needed some time alone and in silence) awaits you with his warm welcome.

Perhaps more at night, when the last visitor leaves and the store closes, Vex will go to the recreation room and put on a movie to watch. Honey and Poff will curl up on each side, while the Papythons distribute soft blankets and hot chocolate to the lamias who decide to join them.

Or maybe she reads a little while the wind is blowing outside. The Kings curled around her listening intently, their hoods vibrating softly to suppress the excitement with the story or the new word learned. 

Edgar, with Quetzl wrapped around his neck, can bring the babies, who will sleep before the end of the story, but until then they will hear ecstatic and thirsty to absorb more about the world, real or imagined, contained in the pages.

Regardless of what she chooses, Waffle will sit with your baby in your arms and your love around and enjoy the peaceful night and the pure happiness of being with those she loves. He and Syrup will watch the baby Butter coo for colorful figures on TV or let out occasional _“Mwah!”_ at strategic moments in history.

But this is later, for now Vex welcomes a new adopter, listening carefully to be able to help them find the best lamia companion possible.

It's just another day like so many others in the store. The sun is shining outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming and bittys are up and having fun. On days like this, Vex is sure that many of his dear noodles will find a good home and a happy family, and even those who not (by choice or because it was not yet time), they will always have a safe place in the store and good friends to share.

A welcoming home and a loving family was what Vex's Lamia Bittybones Adoption Center and Clinic really was.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this mental image a long, long time ago (that of the Cornys being treated like sausages by a Papython dressed in an apron and chef's hat) and this exact passage written several and several months ago.
> 
> The story just didn't develop (I only had that stretch in mind and nothing else) until today. I just sat and wrote it. Without any planning! It just flowed from the mind to the keyboard.
> 
> (And there is proof that stories have a life of their own and want to be told)
> 
> So there it is. A small snippet of what I imagine to be one day at the Vex adoption store.
> 
> Thank you Vexatious for creating such a fun universe and allowing us to play with it!
> 
> Comments, questions and criticisms are welcome and thank you for reading!


End file.
